


Behind these hazel eyes

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: Heaven is a place on Earth [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Dramatic, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa è la seconda ff della mia raccolta su Supernatural. Siamo nella quinta stagione, Lucifer non ha ucciso Gabriel, ma anzi ha deciso di restare al suo fianco... ma ancora Dean e Sam non lo sanno. La sconvolgente rivelazione sul loro nuovo "compagno di avventure" giungerà proprio in questa storia e ci sarà da divertirsi! XDDD<br/>Grazie a tutti quelli che leggono e recensiscono queste mie storie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte prima

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aliseia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/gifts).



Behind these hazel eyes (prima parte)

 

Now I can’t breathe no I can’t sleep

I’m barely hanging on

Here I am once again

I’m torn into pieces

Can’t deny it can’t pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up deep inside

But you won’t get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes.

(“Behind these hazel eyes” – Kelly Clarkson) 

 

 

Era la sera successiva ai fatti accaduti al The Elysian’s Fields e anche a ciò che era successo poi nella notte tra Lucifer e Gabriel… ma, di questa seconda parte, Dean nulla sapeva.

Il giovane stava guidando nervosamente fin dal mattino, diretto nemmeno lui sapeva bene dove e senza alcuna voglia di parlare. Del resto, che cosa avrebbe mai potuto dire? Lui e Sam stavano pensando esattamente la stessa cosa e si stavano torturando per la medesima ragione, poteva leggerlo benissimo nello sguardo ombroso e preoccupato del fratello… 

Gabriel stava male.

Non voleva farlo pesare, certo, tentava di apparire come il solito personaggio allegro e scherzoso che si era cucito addosso, ma Dean e Sam avrebbero dovuto essere ciechi per non accorgersi di quanto soffriva.

Le ferite che Lucifer gli aveva inferto non si rimarginavano, soprattutto perché gli aveva lacerato le ali, privandolo così della maggior parte del suo potere. Per gli Angeli la sofferenza fisica era sconosciuta e proprio per questo motivo Gabriel trovava tanto difficile affrontarla. Troppo spesso i Winchester lo vedevano impallidire, mordersi il labbro inferiore per soffocare un lamento o scorgevano un’ombra di sconvolgente tristezza nei suoi occhi solitamente luminosi e ridenti.

Per tutti quei motivi, pur sapendo che non c’era molto tempo da perdere, quella sera avevano deciso di fermarsi in un motel per permettere a Gabriel di riposare tranquillo per un’altra notte.

E, per quanto Dean si ripetesse che la colpa di tutto era di Lucifer e solo di Lucifer, non poteva impedirsi di pensare che, tuttavia, lui e Sam lo avevano lasciato da solo ad affrontarlo, pur sapendo quanto il Diavolo fosse potente e quanto, invece, Gabriel fosse vulnerabile di fronte a lui. E, come se non bastasse, se n’erano andati con l’Impala… e l’avevano abbandonato là senza curarsi di come sarebbe finito quel terribile scontro.

L’aspetto più assurdo di tutta la faccenda era che Lucifer stesso lo aveva risparmiato e lo aveva depositato davanti alla porta del loro motel, la notte prima, affinché loro potessero curarlo. Un tardivo gesto di rimorso o, molto più probabilmente, un’allucinazione dello stesso Gabriel?

Già, ma, se non era stato Lucifer a portarlo al motel, chi lo aveva fatto? Non Castiel, che aveva perduto i poteri ed era arrivato solo quella mattina con un volo aereo pagatogli da Bobby. Chi altri, allora? Nessuno, tranne Lucifer e loro due, sapeva dove si trovasse Gabriel. C’era da impazzire a pensarci troppo… 

Nel frattempo, però, Gabriel era tormentato dalle ferite, sembrava addirittura febbricitante e più di una volta si era quasi addormentato in macchina, durante il viaggio, appoggiando la testa al finestrino e scuotendosi poco dopo con un sussulto.

Il motel era l’unica soluzione.

Dean e Sam presero due camere attigue, una per loro due e una per Gabriel e Castiel, che avrebbe trascorso la notte controllando l’Arcangelo di tanto in tanto, casomai avesse avuto necessità di qualcosa. Nemmeno Castiel, tuttavia, sembrava poi molto in forma…

“Davvero, ragazzi, non dovreste disturbarvi tanto per me” protestò debolmente Gabriel mentre i Winchester lo accompagnavano nella sua stanza e lo aiutavano ad adagiarsi lentamente sul letto. “Vi assicuro che non sto poi così tanto male.”

“Certo che stai male, invece” replicò Dean. “E sappi che fare l’eroe non ti si addice per niente!”

“Quello l’avevo capito anche da me…”

“E allora riposati e cerca di rimetterti in forze il più possibile” intervenne Sam. “Non preoccuparti del resto, ci penseremo noi e Castiel.”

“Che cosa vuoi per cena?” chiese Dean, interessato anche lui alla faccenda.

“Cena?”

“Sì, quella cosa che viene dopo la colazione e il pranzo. Andiamo, Gabriel, non mi dirai che non vuoi niente neanche stasera? Quel figlio di puttana di Lucifer deve averti conciato proprio male per farti passare l’appetito!”

Gabriel scosse il capo.

“Va bene così” rispose. “Grazie del pensiero, comunque.”

“Dean, in ogni caso gli Angeli non hanno veramente bisogno di mangiare. Gabriel è debole, ma non è il cibo che potrà aiutarlo, in realtà avrebbe necessità di…” iniziò a spiegare Castiel, ma Dean lo interruppe, tutto preso dai suoi pensieri.

“Neanche una fetta di torta di ciliegie? Alla tavola calda del motel ne ho adocchiata una che ha un aspetto decisamente invitante…”

“Dean!”

“Che c’è?” ribatté il giovane, rivolto al fratello minore. “Sto solo cercando di invogliarlo a mangiare qualcosa!”

“Tu vuoi quella torta per te” sottolineò Sam.

“Beh, non vorrai mica che affronti la notte digiuno? Abbiamo una battaglia da combattere e anch’io devo rimettermi in forze” protestò Dean.

“Rimettersi in forze è un conto, mettere su chili è un altro” fu il commento di Sam.

Il siparietto strappò una mezza risata anche a Gabriel.

“Ragazzi, non fatemi ridere, mi fa male dappertutto” protestò l’Arcangelo, soffocando un lamento. “Va bene, Dean, se quella torta di ciliegie è invitante come dici potrei farci un pensierino…”

Dean, che su quella torta aveva fatto più di un semplice pensierino, s’illuminò tutto e sarebbe andato immediatamente a procurarsene un bel po’ sia per sé sia per l’Arcangelo ferito, quando accadde ciò che nessuno di loro si sarebbe mai aspettato.

O, forse, uno di loro sì, ma era proprio quello che non l’avrebbe rivelato agli altri…

Lucifer in persona apparve nella camera, nel bel mezzo dell’allegra compagnia e con un’irritante sorrisetto compiaciuto stampato sulla solita faccia da schiaffi.

“State facendo una riunione a cui non sono stato invitato?” esordì. 

“Che cosa ci fai qui, tu?” lo aggredì subito Castiel, con un tono tagliente che usava di rado e gli occhi fiammeggianti di collera.

“Maledetto bastardo, come osi presentarti davanti a noi?” esclamò Dean.

“Sono venuto a trovare il mio fratellino” rispose serafico il Diavolo, lanciando un’occhiata ai due Winchester e all’Angelo tanto per far capire che non era il caso di tentare qualche azione sconsiderata.

“Il tuo fratellino? Il tuo fratellino un corno, l’hai quasi ammazzato, cos’altro vuoi da lui?” ringhiò Dean. Se solo avesse potuto, avrebbe tanto desiderato strangolarlo sul posto…

“Gabriel sa benissimo che cosa voglio e, comunque, sappiate che non è la prima volta che vengo a trovarlo” spiegò Lucifer. “Se non fosse stato per me, le sue ferite adesso sarebbero in condizioni ben peggiori.”

“Se non fosse stato per te, Gabriel non sarebbe ferito, pezzo di merda” sibilò Sam.

“Un momento… che vuoi dire? Quando saresti andato da lui?” domandò Castiel, preso in contropiede.

“Ieri notte, quando eravate nell’altro motel. Per inciso, il motel dove l’ho accompagnato io, visto che voi due l’avevate abbandonato ad affrontarmi in quel posto ridicolo ed eravate scappati come i meschini codardi che siete. Sono tornato a trovarlo a notte fonda e vi ho addormentati per non sentire le vostre stupide proteste, ho rimediato alle sue ferite quel tanto che bastava e gli ho tenuto compagnia finché non si è riaddormentato” rivelò Lucifer, molto tranquillo.

“E’ vero, Gabriel?” fece Sam, incredulo, rivolgendosi all’Arcangelo.

“Beh, sì, in effetti è andata così” rispose lui, piuttosto a disagio.

“E tu non ci hai detto niente? Hai passato la notte col Diavolo dopo che ti aveva quasi ammazzato e non ci hai detto niente?” esclamò Dean. Non sapeva bene con chi prendersela di più…

“Io non la farei così drammatica” disse Lucifer. “Ho voluto semplicemente prendermi cura del mio fratellino. Voi non potete fare un bel niente mentre io posso occuparmi delle sue ferite e farlo stare meglio: perciò ho deciso che rimarrò con lui.”

“Lui non ti vuole qui e…” iniziò Sam, ma questa volta fu Gabriel a intervenire.

“Per favore, potreste evitare di parlare di me come se fossi morto? Io sono qui, parlate con me se avete qualcosa da dirmi” protestò. “E, già che ci siete, fatemi il favore di non litigare… mi sembra che mi scoppi la testa…”

“Io non voglio litigare con nessuno” ribatté subito Lucifer, approfittando dell’occasione per sedersi sul letto, stringendo a sé Gabriel e guardando gli altri con aria soddisfatta. “Lo sai che sono venuto solo per te. Sono loro che se la stanno prendendo tanto…”

“Ti rendi solo vagamente conto delle stratosferiche cazzate che stai dicendo?” reagì Dean a brutto muso. “Non dovremmo essere infuriati con te? Hai quasi ammazzato Gabriel, hai evocato il Cavaliere della Morte, vuoi impadronirti del corpo di Sam, progetti l’Apocalisse, sei un bastardo fenomenale e…”

“Chi è che vuole litigare, qui dentro? Hai proprio un pessimo carattere, Dean. E, tanto per essere precisi, non sono io che voglio l’Apocalisse, anzi: questo mondo mi piace proprio e vorrei avere il tempo e il modo di godermelo” disse Lucifer. “Ed è esattamente quello che intendo fare restando accanto a Gabriel. Se proprio volete fare qualcosa per tenervi impegnati, potete anche cercare di eliminare il Cavaliere della Morte e i suoi compari, a me non importa un bel niente.”

Dean, Sam e Castiel si guardarono sbalorditi.

“Ma lo hai evocato tu!” esclamò Sam.

“Sì, beh… mi sembrava una buona idea, lì per lì. In realtà comincio a pensare che dovrei tenere un profilo più basso e passare inosservato per non attirare l’attenzione di quei palloni gonfiati dei piani alti. Non era questo che volevi, fratellino?” chiese poi, rivolto a Gabriel.

L’Arcangelo, colto alla sprovvista, non poté fare altro che annuire.

“Tu gli dai ragione? Cazzo, ma qui avete perso tutti la testa…” sbottò Dean. “Senti, farabutto, mettila un po’ come ti pare, ma non sognarti nemmeno di poter restare qui. Noi non ti vogliamo! Non. Ti. Vogliamo. E’ chiaro?”

“E, a proposito del problema del tramite” riprese serafico Lucifer, ignorando le proteste di Dean, “sappiate che non ho più intenzione di mendicare il consenso di Sam: terrò il tramite che ho adesso e che è stato tanto disponibile da offrirsi subito a me. Come vedete, non si sta più degradando perché Gabriel mi sta aiutando a rinforzarlo. Non ho bisogno di un altro tramite.”

“Che accidenti stai facendo tu?” esplose Dean, sconvolto, rivolgendosi a Gabriel.

“Dean, che modo disdicevole di parlare al mio fratellino. Sei veramente un ingrato, lo sai? Pensavo che saresti stato felice di sapere che non voglio più impossessarmi di Sam…” lo rimproverò Lucifer, sogghignando.

“Che cosa intendevi dire quando hai parlato dell’aiuto che ti sta dando Gabriel?” domandò Sam, suo malgrado interessato all’argomento.

“Gabriel usa una parte del suo potere per rinforzare il mio attuale tramite” spiegò tranquillamente il Diavolo. 

“Lo stai davvero aiutando?” fece ancora Sam, incredulo, rivolgendosi anche lui a Gabriel.

L’Arcangelo arrossì, ricordando il modo in cui era avvenuta la trasmissione del potere la notte precedente… ma Dean e Sam fraintesero il suo imbarazzo.

“Sei dalla sua parte, allora?” chiese brusco Dean.

“Io sono dalla vostra parte, non lo avete ancora capito? Soltanto che… non voglio mettermi contro mio fratello e in questo modo può risolversi tutto: Sam sarà al sicuro e, nel frattempo, Lucifer mi ha promesso che collaborerà con voi per rintracciare ed eliminare i Cavalieri dell’Apocalisse. Non deve finire male per forza, ragazzi…” quasi implorò Gabriel.

“E tu credi alle promesse del Diavolo?”

“Non avete ancora imparato che io non mento mai? Quello che ho detto a Gabriel è la pura verità e, ad ogni modo, eliminare i Cavalieri dell’Apocalisse è anche nel mio interesse. Non voglio la fine del mondo, ve l’ho già detto” tagliò corto Lucifer.

“Ma noi non ti vogliamo tra i piedi. Non facciamo accordi col Diavolo, nemmeno per trovare i Cavalieri dell’Apocalisse!” ribadì Dean. 

“Sapete, potrei portarvi tutti in cima al Grand Canyon e…”

“Ci stai minacciando?” reagì Sam.

“Non mi hai fatto finire. Potrei portarvi là e mostrarvi la vastità di quello che me ne frega della vostra opinione” lo riprese Lucifer, sogghignando. “E non dico di più perché sono un signore. Vi sto proponendo una tregua e dovreste ringraziarmi, invece di fare tanto i difficili.”

“Adesso mi hai veramente…” gridò Dean, e si sarebbe slanciato contro il Diavolo senza pensare alle conseguenze se Castiel non lo avesse trattenuto. Lo prese per un braccio, lo attirò a sé e gli parlò sottovoce.

“Dean, non fare sciocchezze. Pensaci bene. Se Lucifer sta dicendo la verità, potrebbe essere un bene per tutti: nessuno di noi vuole l’Apocalisse, ma nessuno di noi ha il potere di impedirla. Nemmeno a me fa piacere avere Lucifer tra i piedi, ma è il modo migliore per tenerlo d’occhio. Nel frattempo, magari, potremmo trovare una soluzione definitiva che non metta a rischio l’intera umanità” disse.

“E tu vorresti lasciarlo accanto a Gabriel? L’ha quasi ammazzato e…”

“Dean, stiamo parlando di evitare l’Apocalisse e salvare il genere umano” ripeté Castiel. “Ad ogni modo, Gabriel può benissimo decidere per sé.”

“Mi sembra una solenne cazzata…”

“Forse non lo è” rispose l’Angelo.

“Insomma, la volete smettere di sussurrarvi alle orecchie, voi due? Dean, non dovevi portare una fetta di torta a Gabriel? Fallo e poi abbiate tutti la cortesia di lasciarci in pace, io e il mio fratellino abbiamo molte cose di cui parlare” intervenne Lucifer.

Castiel tirò fuori a forza Dean e Sam, che sembravano tutt’altro che intenzionati a collaborare, e lasciò i due fratelli alla loro amichevole rimpatriata.

Mentre si dirigevano verso la tavola calda, Sam espresse la sua opinione a bassa voce.

“Forse hai ragione tu, Castiel: è sempre meglio avere il nemico sotto gli occhi piuttosto che ignorare le sue mosse.”

“Sì, forse” brontolò Dean. “Però… è sembrato anche a voi che Gabriel sorridesse o sono io che ho le allucinazioni?”

“Era proprio quello che volevo dirvi prima” ribadì Castiel, pensieroso. “Non sono io che voglio sacrificare Gabriel per un Bene Superiore: è lui che ha deciso di sacrificarsi pur di tentare di salvare Lucifer. Non lo avete ancora capito?”

“E poi dicono a noi che siamo fuori di testa perché cerchiamo sempre di salvarci l’un l’altro” borbottò Dean, rievocando tutte le volte che lui e Sam avevano offerto la vita per la vita del fratello, “ma questo è ridicolo: suo fratello è il Diavolo!”

“E’ vero, ma per Gabriel quello è prima di tutto Lucifer” rilevò Castiel, “e ci sono secoli di ricordi e affetti che giocano contro di noi. Dovremo farci i conti in qualche modo.”

 

Fine prima parte


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

 

Dean non si era limitato a prendere la torta di ciliegie per Gabriel, ma si era concesso una lauta cena sotto lo sguardo di disapprovazione del fratello minore che la riteneva una perdita di tempo.

Finalmente, i due Winchester erano ritornati alla stanza dell’Arcangelo con il dolce e una certa qual dose di nervosismo a causa dell’ _ospite_ che vi si era installato senza essere stato invitato.

“Oh, finalmente” commentò annoiato Lucifer quando li vide. “Certo che, se fosse stato per voi, Gabriel poteva pure morire di fame! E, comunque, noto che a _me_ non avete portato niente.”

“Vorresti anche il _servizio in camera_? Io non faccio il cameriere del _Diavolo_!” s’indignò Dean. Porse la torta a Gabriel facendo il giro più lungo, per evitare il più possibile qualunque contatto con Lucifer. Eppure non poté fare a meno di notare che l’Arcangelo sembrava stare molto meglio rispetto a quando l’avevano lasciato, una mezz’oretta prima.

“Come vedi, Gabriel sta bene” rilevò Lucifer, soddisfatto. “Ho guarito la sua ferita all’addome e ho curato anche le sue ali… almeno quel tanto che bastava.”

“Già che c’eri potevi anche guarirlo del tutto” commentò Sam in tono secco.

“La cosa non riguarda nessuno di voi due” tagliò corto il Diavolo. “Ora potete anche andarvene, avete fatto il vostro dovere.”

“Prima devo fare una domanda a Gabriel” replicò Dean, che si portava dentro quell’interrogativo fin da quando Lucifer era apparso improvvisamente nella stanza e aveva dato prova di una grande familiarità con il fratello minore, nonostante lo scontro quasi letale della notte prima. “Senti un po’: ma allora la tua era tutta una finta? Voglio dire, i tentativi di fermare la rinascita di Lucifer, le dichiarazioni di fedeltà al genere umano… mi sembra che tu sia proprio contento che questo figlio di puttana sia ritornato. Magari eravate d’accordo fin dal principio e ci avete presi per il culo entrambi?”

La stanza divenne improvvisamente molto più fredda, ma mai quanto lo sguardo che Gabriel lanciò a Dean.

“Come ti permetti anche soltanto di pensare una cosa del genere?” reagì. I Winchester avevano visto l’Arcangelo infuriarsi davvero ben poche volte… a dire il vero, soltanto una, ma non era un’esperienza che facesse piacere ripetere. “Non hai capito proprio niente di me, allora. Ho cercato di aiutarvi, certo, in tutti i modi che ho potuto trovare e… nonostante dentro mi sentissi spezzare in due, perché da una parte c’eravate voi e la consapevolezza di ciò che era giusto fare e dall’altra, però, c’era il fratello che non ho mai smesso di amare e che mi è mancato ogni giorno per millenni. Hai soltanto una vaga idea di quanto abbia sofferto? E non soltanto ora, ma in tutti i secoli in cui sapevo che non mi sarei mai nemmeno dovuto avvicinare a lui, perché sarebbe stata troppo forte la tentazione di aiutarlo ed ero consapevole di _non doverlo fare_ … Proprio tu vieni a dirmi una cosa del genere, Dean, dopo tutto quello che hai fatto per Sam anche quando avevi perso ogni speranza?”

Dean abbassò lo sguardo, avvilito.

“No, io… senti, non ce l’ho con te, è solo che la presenza del _Diavolo_ mi rende piuttosto nervoso” mormorò, imbarazzato. “Non ho mai dubitato sul serio di te, Gabriel, mi dispiace per quello che ho detto…”

“Già. Dispiace anche a me” commentò amareggiato l’Arcangelo.

“Avete rattristato il mio fratellino e la cosa potrebbe anche irritarmi” intervenne Lucifer, attirando a sé Gabriel e fissando i due Winchester con aria seccata.

La situazione stava facendosi critica, ma, per fortuna, apparve Castiel.

“Dean ha sbagliato a dubitare di Gabriel, comunque in questa storia nessuno è mai stato del tutto sincero… io per primo, purtroppo” ammise. “Tuttavia, per quello che può servire, posso assicurare che le intenzioni di Gabriel sono sempre state buone e che, per molti versi, si è dimostrato migliore di me.”

Le parole pacate di Castiel erano esattamente ciò che ci voleva in quel momento.

“Sì… beh, è vero. Ti chiedo scusa, Gabriel, mi dispiace davvero per quello che ho detto. A volte sono proprio uno stronzo” fece Dean, pentito.

“A volte sì” sorrise Gabriel, che non sapeva portare rancore.

“Che bella scenetta… “ commentò caustico Lucifer. “Non so se commuovermi o vomitare!”

“Fai un po’ quello che ti pare” tagliò corto Dean. “Noi ce ne andiamo. Buonanotte, Gabriel.”

“Buonanotte, ragazzi.”

“Ah, finalmente se ne vanno? Credevo che avessero messo radici qui” disse Lucifer, ancora molto sarcastico. “Dovrete imparare a essere un po’ più gentili con me, visto che intendo restare nei paraggi ancora per molto, molto tempo.”

Dean e Sam si affrettarono a uscire dalla camera prima di dire qualcosa di cui, poi, avrebbero potuto pentirsi.

Una volta che fu da solo con lui, Lucifer si rivolse a Gabriel.

“Le cose stanno davvero così? Ti sono mancato così tanto in tutti questi secoli?” chiese.

“Certo che sì, ogni secondo di ogni maledetto giorno” ammise l’Arcangelo. “Perché credi che me ne sia andato dal Paradiso? Non potevo stare in un luogo così pieno di ricordi…”

“E, se ti sono mancato tanto, com’è che non hai mai provato a cercarmi? Io contavo su di te, eri l’unico di tutta la famiglia che non mi si fosse messo contro, però non ti sei più fatto vedere.”

“Non potevo stare dalla tua parte, tu avevi sbagliato e… e meritavi una punizione. Io questo lo sapevo bene, però non sapevo come avrei reagito se ti avessi rivisto. Era di me che non mi fidavo… così ho preferito evitare il problema, in fondo è così che ho sempre fatto: evitare i problemi e illudermi che non ci fossero” spiegò Gabriel.

“Però ti sono mancato…” ripeté Lucifer, stringendo il fratello minore tra le braccia.

Gabriel non rispose, ma il modo in cui si accoccolò a lui fu più eloquente di qualunque parola. Lucifer iniziò a baciarlo profondamente, preparandosi a _prendere il suo potere_ per il suo tramite nel modo che aveva trovato tanto piacevole. Gabriel, però, parve esitare.

“Cosa… cosa vuoi fare?”

“Eravamo d’accordo, no? Tu trasferisci una parte del tuo potere al mio tramite per rinforzarlo, in modo che io non abbia bisogno di usare Sam” gli rammentò Lucifer.

“Ah… sì, certo, però…”

“Sì, lo so che non hai tanto potere, adesso, perché non ti ho guarito del tutto le ali, ma ne hai a sufficienza per quello che serve a me.”

“Non era questo… era che… beh, io posso trasmetterti il potere anche senza bisogno di… ci sono altri modi, ecco” fece Gabriel. Il _sistema_ che aveva usato la notte precedente gli era andato bene ma, in quel momento, ripensarci lo metteva oltremodo a disagio.

“Non m’interessano gli altri modi” tagliò corto il Diavolo, prendendo nuovamente tra le braccia Gabriel e baciandolo di nuovo. Non ci mise molto a vincere le sue resistenze: stretto a lui, Gabriel si perse completamente, dimenticò ogni cosa, tempo e spazio scomparvero e, travolto da un turbine di emozioni infinite, gli concesse ogni parte di sé e tutto il potere che possedeva in quel momento.

Alla fine, trovandoselo esausto e svuotato tra le braccia, Lucifer si lasciò sfuggire una risata sommessa.

“Hai esagerato, fratellino, non avevo bisogno di tutto quel potere” disse.

“Io non… non mi sono più reso conto di niente…” rispose Gabriel, con un filo di voce.

“Va bene, non ti preoccupare. Dormi e il potere ritornerà, devi solo riposare e a te penserò io.”

Non era poi così rassicurante sentirsi dire una frase simile dal Diavolo in persona ma, evidentemente, a Gabriel questo bastò per calmarsi e pochi minuti dopo dormiva tranquillo, abbandonato al fratello maggiore.

 

Molto più tardi, fu Castiel a ritornare nella stanza che Gabriel divideva con Lucifer. Anche lui doveva accertarsi di alcune cose prima di dare il suo consenso alla surreale situazione che era andata a crearsi.

“Castiel, non è educato entrare nelle stanze altrui senza annunciarsi” lo rimproverò Lucifer a bassa voce. “Avresti potuto vedere cose che non ti sarebbero piaciute, credo… Comunque, se devi dirmi qualcosa, parla piano: Gabriel dorme, come vedi.”

Castiel sapeva bene che, se Gabriel dormiva, era solo perché era tanto indebolito e aveva perso gran parte della sua potenza. Tuttavia restò sorpreso nel vederlo abbandonato tra le braccia di Lucifer, con la testa appoggiata alla sua spalla e una mano che gli stringeva un braccio, come se, inconsciamente, desiderasse tenerlo con sé e non lasciarlo più andare via…

“Non disturberò Gabriel” disse l’Angelo. “Voglio sapere quali sono le tue reali intenzioni. Vuoi davvero restare qui con Gabriel e con i Winchester? Sei davvero deciso a lasciar perdere l’Apocalisse e tutto il resto? Non vorrai farmi credere che ti sei _pentito_ , spero.”

“Io non mi pento mai di niente. Ho semplicemente modificato la scaletta delle mie priorità” rispose serafico Lucifer.

“Che cosa intendi dire?”

“Non ho mai voluto l’Apocalisse e non ho mai avuto intenzione di distruggere il mondo. Non m’interessa essere il Signore dell’Inferno: quel posto fa schifo e la compagnia è anche peggio. Se qualcuno vuole prendere il mio posto in quel buco faccia pure, basta che non venga a seccare _me_ ” spiegò Lucifer. “Io voglio essere libero di godermi il mondo come mi pare e piace. All’inizio pensavo che il mondo sarebbe stato molto più gradevole senza i suoi infimi abitanti e, a dire il vero, lo penso anche adesso; però è anche vero che, senza quegli stupidi umani, molte cose che rendono gradevole il soggiorno in questo mondo non esisterebbero più.”

“Questo te l’ha detto Gabriel, immagino” commentò Castiel.

“Sì, è stato lui. Beh, in questo campo l’esperto è lui, ci è vissuto per secoli divertendosi e godendosela come voleva. Io avevo altri progetti, è vero, però poi, pensandoci bene, mi sono reso conto che non sarebbe stato poi così divertente vivere in un mondo perfetto, sì, ma _deserto_. In fondo mi sarei liberato da una gabbia per rinchiudermi in un’altra, una gabbia dorata, magari, ma pur sempre una gabbia.”

Lucifer non avrebbe mai ammesso davanti a Castiel che questa consapevolezza era nata in lui quando aveva visto Gabriel privo di sensi ai suoi piedi e aveva provato un senso immenso di vuoto: a cosa sarebbe servito essere libero e avere tutto il mondo se poi… avesse dovuto viverci da solo? Era stato questo a modificare le sue priorità.

“E i Cavalieri dell’Apocalisse? Sei stato tu a evocarli” gli ricordò Castiel.

“Lo so, ma non l’ho fatto per scatenare l’Apocalisse, per me erano una sorta di _polizza assicurativa_ ” replicò Lucifer. “Li ho considerati una protezione contro eventuali sortite dai _piani alti_ , però… beh, ora mi rendo conto che probabilmente hanno fatto più male che bene, perché hanno attirato l’attenzione di quelli che volevo evitare. Perciò se i tuoi amici Winchester vogliono farli fuori io non li ostacolerò di certo.”

“E per quanto riguarda la tua vendetta? Non volevi vendicarti di Michael?”

“Questo è proprio un interrogatorio, eh?” sorrise Lucifer, ironico. “Certo che volevo vendicarmi di lui, ma non sono un idiota, Castiel. La prima volta che ci siamo scontrati non è andata per niente bene per me e nessuno mi assicura che, se dovessi affrontarlo adesso, non finirebbe allo stesso modo, se non peggio. Nessuno dei due ha il tramite che si era scelto, per cui l’equilibrio delle forze è sempre quello della prima battaglia tra di noi. No, è meglio che il mio irreprensibile e integralista fratello maggiore se ne resti a comandare le sue truppe là nell’alto dei Cieli!”

Castiel rifletté per qualche istante prima di riprendere a parlare.

“Non immaginavo che avrei mai detto una cosa simile” ammise poi, “ma ti credo, Lucifer. Se avessi cercato di ingannarmi, se mi avessi rifilato qualche storia su come ti eri _redento per amore di Gabriel_ o sciocchezze del genere non avrei creduto a una sola parola, ma ti credo perché non hai dimostrato niente di più di ciò che sei realmente: sei un egocentrico e un egoista e ricerchi soltanto ciò che ti fa comodo. In questo momento, ti fa comodo avere Gabriel accanto e rinunciare alla vendetta in cambio della libertà di vivere nel mondo come pare a te. Tutto qui.”

“Lo vedi che io e te ci capiamo, Castiel? Te l’ho già detto, siamo molto più simili di quanto vorresti. Del resto, anche tu sei un Angelo caduto…”

Castiel scosse il capo per scacciare quel pensiero, poi riprese con un’altra domanda.

“Ho ancora una cosa da chiederti: perché non hai guarito le ali di Gabriel?”

“L’ho curato quel tanto che basta per farlo stare meglio e perché possa trasmettermi il potere” rispose Lucifer. “Se avesse la sua potenza intatta, potrebbe saltargli in testa qualche altra idea sciocca come quella di opporsi a me. Forse, questa volta deciderebbe di vedersela con Michael e quell’incorruttibile fanatico potrebbe anche mostrarsi meno _comprensivo_ di quanto sia stato io. No, non voglio che Gabriel si metta in mezzo, né dalla mia parte né da quella di nessun altro. E’ sempre stato neutrale e voglio che continui a esserlo. Così sarà costretto a stare buono e nessuno gli farà del male.”

“Quindi questa sarebbe la tua perversa e assurda forma di affetto nei suoi confronti? Tenerlo assoggettato a te e indebolito, ma al sicuro?” ribatté Castiel, allibito.

“Certo. Ricordati una cosa, Castiel: io amavo mio Padre e lui mi ha dimenticato per un pugno di scarafaggi; amavo il mio fratello maggiore e lui mi ha chiamato _mostro_ e imprigionato in una gabbia… Gabriel mi vuole bene e non perderò anche lui, di questo puoi starne sicuro” affermò con decisione Lucifer, guardando l’Arcangelo che dormiva tranquillo e sereno tra le sue braccia.

Castiel ora sapeva ciò che gli interessava.

“Bene. Se così stanno le cose, io non ostacolerò la tua volontà di rimanere con Gabriel e i Winchester. Anzi, da un certo punto di vista è anche meglio così, perché avrò modo di tenerti d’occhio” concluse Castiel. “Sappi, comunque, che non ti lascerò fare del male a nessuno di loro.”

Lucifer gli lanciò un sorriso strafottente.

“Se avessi voluto fare del male ai Winchester, l’avrei già fatto, con o senza il tuo permesso. Avrei potuto uccidere Dean centinaia di volte, anche soltanto per togliere a Michael ogni possibilità di averlo come tramite, ma non l’ho fatto prima e non ho alcun motivo per farlo adesso. Te l’ho detto, non voglio farmi notare da quelli dei _piani alti_. Non farò nulla di male a Sam e Dean a meno che, ovviamente, non debba farlo per _legittima difesa_ , ad esempio se loro stessero cospirando contro di me in qualche modo… mi capisci, vero, Castiel?”

“Loro ti lasceranno in pace e tu non farai del male né a loro né a nessun altro” rilevò l’Angelo. “Mi faccio io stesso garante di questa _tregua_.”

“Bene, allora siamo tutti felici e contenti” concluse Lucifer.

Castiel, prima di scomparire, lanciò un’ultima occhiata al Diavolo che se ne stava comodamente sdraiato sul letto e stringeva il fratello minore tra le braccia.

No, non si fidava veramente di lui… ma aveva fiducia in Gabriel e sperava, contro ogni speranza, che il tenero e caldo affetto dell’Arcangelo potesse operare il miracolo.

E, comunque, lui ci sarebbe sempre stato per tenere sotto controllo la situazione, anche adesso che non aveva più i suoi poteri. In qualche modo, lui ci sarebbe stato.

 

 

 

**FINE**


End file.
